Just What They Wanted
by GrayscaleSwan
Summary: Emma and Lars share a common brother and sister relationship but will one unknown person come between them? We all know who it is but they are somehow different. Like some sort of beast almost, a beast Emma is forced to live with for a bit when Lars falls ill. But the power of a magic rose might make Emma's stay bearable.
1. Chapter 1 : It's Perfect

/BEFORE YOU READ - This story goes along with my other story You Be the Princess so you should check it out either before or after you read this/

Siblings share a certain relationship that is quite unique. Lars and Emma were a prime example. Sweet Emma and tough guy Lars did fight but they always wanted to do something nice for one another.

"Emma, I am going out for a long time I might see some friends, would you like to come?" he said to her as he packed his bag to leave their home in Belgium.

"No, I want to stay here. I have to do a few things around town anyways, but can you bring me back a pretty flower Lars. I just love the flowers over by your home. " She smiled as she began to sweep the floor of her kitchen.

Lars nodded and waved to her before closing the door and boarding a train for his travels. He decided to hike for a while then backpack across the area for a while.

He stopped when he reached a big open field, he wanted to find a city of some sort before it got too dark so this wasn't the place but he paused at the sight of a few bunnies and a tiny pony. Lars was always partial to rabbits of all kind.

When he saw the little foal and the bunnies he thought that a little frolicking couldn't hurt. However he was on someone else's frolicking grounds, yet he still frolicked unknowingly. Lars traveled a little too far eastward, into what was Feliks' home, Poland. The flowers there were different from the ones in the Netherlands, but they were still beautiful.

The pony tackled Lars to the ground the animals almost sounded like they were chuckling and laughing while playing with Lars. He rolled around in the grass and laughed sincerely with them. The scene was picturesque.

The pony whinnied and romped off away from Lars.

"Hey where are you going?" he called out with a bright smile on his face.

The pony soon came back with a rose in mouth. Lars' eyes glittered as he stroked the foal and took the rose.

"This is just what Emma wanted." He smiled and smelled the flower, holding it carefully and twirling it.

However the bunny scampered away quickly like it was running from the pony and the rose. The roses thorns left a few cuts on the pony's mouth but it still had a happy glow.

Lars got a confused look and patted the pony again.

"What's up?" he asked looking around for the rabbit.

He and the pony walked looking down to search for the little bunny's feet. To their surprise they found a different set of feet, a pair of boots.

Lars looked up and saw the man attached to those boots.

"Feliks?" His voice was shaky and a little confused.

The pony on the other hand neighed with delight and pranced around the mystery man.

The man had Feliks' looks, but a few things were noticeably different about him. Immediately stubble and sun-kissed skin threw Lars off, who was this man? His hair was the same length and style but it was light strawberry blonde. And his eyes were a matte blue green, his eyes didn't shimmer like Feliks'. Instead of a wide eyed spunky grin Feliks had, this man almost squinted, keeping his gaze narrow. A light frown accented his lips and he had a recognizable Smoker's Cough.

"Feliks?" The man replied back confused as well.

Lars stood up and the pony romped around towards the man. Lars tightened his grip on the rose's stem and pricked himself. The man chuckled and pat the pony on it's head.

"You pricked yourself on my rose. And I can tell this pony did too." His voice was subtly gruff as he continued. "You should get rest now. Preferably at your own home, I don't think this pony will make it."

Lars frowned up then gasped as the pony appeared to be getting dizzy.

"You'll have a little more time than this pony. But I suggest staying away from roses for a while especially that rose." The man pointed to the rose and it changed color.

It was a dark purple and the pony fell over and passed out.

"That rose works in special ways, and I can tell a tough guy like you wouldn't want a girly rose like that. So tell me who did you get it for?" The man leaned closer and scowled at poor Lars. "Your wife? Daughter? Mother?"

Lars paused and shook his head, "No, I got it for my sister now stop trying to scare me." His voice was powerful and he was being assertive for sure, but Lars had to admit he was a quite frightened by the foal's behavior but he didn't let it show.

The other man chuckled and put one hand in his pocket and stood in a surprisingly sassy stance. "I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just saying. You need to send your sister here or she will get sick. Really sick, just look what happened to this little horsey."

The pony looked like it was melting into the grass, like it was disintegrating. Once it fully disappeared a new pony reappeared in a flash. The first palomino was kind and sweet looking, but this new one was rugged looking, he was a dark brown, he had a cream stripe down his face and a ruff strawberry blonde mane.

Lars didn't know what to do, he jumped back and began to sweat a little. "O-okay! I'll send her here! But what will I do what are you going to do with her?"

Lars got a little dizzy as well, he felt like he needed to go home right away. He honestly feared for his sister Emma, why was this man just requesting for her like this? And what was going to happen to them?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Steed

The mystery man shook his head and turned away from Lars, "Why must you question me, quit vexing me and just get your sister a one-way train ticket here... If you can even go back on your own."

Lars winced and put the purple rose in a bottle then in a pocket of his backpack, the other man wasn't going to help him anyways so he had no choice but to at least try and go back. However it was getting dark and Lars' dizziness began to turn into a heavy cough, he couldn't go on walking. So he decided to wait and watch the other disappear into Feliks' house.

Lars tried his hardest to sneak into the stables next to the house. He swung the doors wide open and let out a gross cough. All the horses young and old neighed and reared up stamping their shiny hooves on the floor. They were all beautiful Palominos with bright blond mane, but one stood out to Lars. A sturdy saddled chocolate brown stallion with the same strawberry blond hair and a creme stripe down his face, he seemed less noisy than the others but more agitated. It snorted and scraped it's hoof on the ground and wore a wicked look just like War's apocalypse horse.

Lars ran to the horse and took it by it's reins and wrestled with it before he got control. The horse didn't put up a big fight but he reared up then casually walked out of the stable with Lars as it just lost interest. Lars mounted the horse then clenched it's mane when he began to feel unstable. After he felt somewhat balanced the horse bolted in to where Lars came from. That horse didn't need any instruction, it was like he knew exactly where he was going, like magic. Of course Lars was shocked at first and did little motions to try and guide the stallion. Lars looked like some kind of hero running across the countryside in the dark night with only the moonlight and the magical steed guiding him.

Once the horse made it to the train station to Brussels, he stopped on a dime which stunned Lars initially.

"Woah!" Lars said leaning back.

The horse bucked him off then promptly ran off.

Lars shook his head and didn't think much of what just happened. Besides his muscles began to ache and a dull pain began to bang on his ribcage and head. Thank goodness the train ride back wasn't too long and the hopeful sunrise began to peak over the train station.

Once Lars got back to his sister and his house in Brussels he hobbled to the door and fumbled around with a silvery key before unlocking the door. He slowly entered the house and shut the door behind him, he literally dragged himself up the stairs to his sister's bedroom and weakly banged on the door. His vision blurred and the banging on the door gave him a slight headache.

"Emma! Wake up." Lars yelled out with a broken sounding voice.

It took a few grueling tries for Emma to actually wake up, she opened the door and gasped when she saw her brother struggling and leaning against the wall in pain.

"Lars!?" She called out helping him up and letting him lay in her bed so he could speak to her.

He closed his eyes and winced from the sheer pain. "It hurts all over Emma, here take this rose. You need to leave." He said trying to stay stern and strong.

He pulled out the purple rose trapped in the bottle and shuddered as he gave it to her.

"Oh Lars, it's beautiful. But you are confusing me and scaring me too! what about you?" She was immediately in awe of the rose, but her expression was stricken by terror.

"Don't worry about me Emma! Just go to Feliks' house now! I'll be fine." He coughed and shivered. "I promise you I'll call someone to look after me, please don't be stubborn or something could happen to you as well." He barked and frowned up at her in complete seriousness.

Emma was paralyzed she had to listen to Lars, no matter how much she wanted to be stubborn and stay something inside her told her to just listen. Lars shut his eyes tight and looked away from her, he prayed she would be okay he was just as confused as her after all.

A little brown and white rabbit hopped into Emma's room and sat next to Lars sniffing him, Emma nodded at him and the rabbit with a more confident face. "Alright Lars, I will go." She said spending a little while packing a small bag of essentials for the trip, she knew her younger sister in Luxembourg would take care of Lars.

"Goodbye Lars." She said quietly and lightly hugged him with the bottled rose in her little hands.

She walked down the stairs then heard a 'clip clop' sound at the door. She rushed to the door and opened it, what a great stroke of luck, it was the horse who lead Lars to the train station. Emma's eyes widened and she stared at the horse, it had wings that were outstretched.

The rose Emma had changed it's color once more. It changed into a dazzling red, the stallion's wings seemed to change to a pure white and they sparkled in the light. It shook it's head and obviously motioned Emma to get on his back.

_Could it be? A pegasus those things aren't real. Do I have to ride him, he's so pretty, I'm sure this is Feliks' work. What's the worst thing that could happen?_

Emma thought to herself then hoisted herself onto the winged horse and grabbed the reins and his long mane, putting the bottle safely in her bag.

She sighed and said to the pegasus. "Let's go boy, I have to help Lars."


	3. Chapter 3 : La Bête

The magical creature snorted and began to trot in a lackadaisical manner, parading around for a while and doing as it pleased. Emma sighed and swung her legs pressing forward more on the pegasus.

"Come on giddy up boy, I don't have time for this." She was beginning to get impatient and the pegasus could sense it.

That pegasus didn't think Emma was being completely serious so he slowed up and proceeded to walk through a field just in front of the city.

Emma frowned and had enough, she grabbed the reins and pulled them, pulling the pegasus' head in all different ways and causing him to rear up. She sneered and let out a chuckle.

"I said I don't have any time for this, now giddy up!" She barked at it loosening up on the reins and tightening up her muscles.

A short neigh left the pegasus' mouth and he began to gallop much faster. Both their hair began to flow in the wind and finally the pegasus took off not too far from the train station. Emma tightened up her stomach even more as the feeling of take off affected her. she glanced over at the pegasus' delicate looking wings as they seemed to flap in slow motion when he soared.

_This is amazing, I almost don't believe it. Feliks could have never done this, this is . . . unreal. _

She thought to herself as she clung to the winged horse, she looked down and began to feel off balance. But she knew, she knew that the pegasus wouldn't let her fall.

They followed the train tracks below eastward until nightfall when they reached Feliks' house. The pegasus flew into a dark night cloud and right in front of the moon, the pegasus and the air around Emma seemed to sparkle for that brief moment before they landed.

_This is Feliks' house alright. I'm so nervous I don't know how Feliks is gonna help Lars if he's here and Lars is all the way back at my house._

She had a worried thought and hopped off the pegasus petting him on the head quickly then running to Feliks' door and knocking rapidly. She took a look around and the pegasus began to graze on some of the grass that was in the front of the house. Emma spotted a rose bush and she pulled out the bottled rose Lars gave her, the roses on the bush weren't nearly as bright and vivid as the one in the bottle.

_Hmm, this must be a special rose. Oh I'm so confused right now come on Feliks I really-_

She stopped her thought when the pegasus whinnied behind her and looked up at the sky. Naturally Emma looked up at the night sky as well and saw that several shooting stars had shot across the sky.

_Shooting stars! That's rare, I wish that Lars would get better really quickly_

She wished bowing her head and the gripping bottled rose. She stood there for a while with her eyes closed until she flinched as the door opened. It was the same man Lars had come across the other night in one of Feliks' coral button up shirts, he did not look happy in the slightest bit. He actually looked tired, he gave Emma a mean look and it seemed like he was developing dark circles around his eyes and really messy bedhead.

He grunted and sighed, "Oh, it's you." He said in a dull tone.

The rose bushes by the house began to glow and glitter brightly the second the door opened and the rose in the bottle changed to a soft pink.

_Oh wow! That's so strange, but who is this guy?_ He's not Feliks!

Emma thought to herself and was determined to give the other a friendly greeting. But that was easier thought than said she supposed.

It took Emma a little while to speak, but she finally spoke to him, "Y-you're not Feliks." She stuttered then began to assert herself as she said the last part.

She put her hand on her hip and held the bottle father away from her. The man snorted and stepped forward to snatch the bottled rose from her. Right at that moment the rose reverted back to it's rich red color and the pegasus neighed loudly as he wings opened widely and seemed to combust leaving a pile of feathers behind.

"Hey! What's with you?"

_This guy is disgusting, and what is he doing in Feliks' house. . . he actually looks alot like Feliks. But still he's rude._

Emma growled and the two exchanged crude looks.

"Look, you must be that brat your brother was talking about," the man started to talk, he kept his voice low and gruff and his stare sharp and hawkish. "He took that rose from this house and as far as you are concerned this is _my_ house."

He couldn't help thinking to himself about Emma. _Well he's got a really bratty sister, but she is really beautiful. Maybe I shouldn't be so rude to her. But then again I've only just met her and she could end up being really really bratty. Plus I really don't care._

He huffed after the long thought and shook his head breaking their eye contact.

"I know you are concerned about your brother's," he paused and looked at the horse then back at her, "condition, so come inside and I'll fill you in on a few things." He held out the rose so she could grab it, and opened the door wide for her.

Emma took it gingerly and calmed down. _Maybe he's not so bad after all, I mean if he can help me help Lars then he can't be terrible. _

She sighed and walked into the house smiling at Feliks' same orate and bright decor. The man lead her to Feliks' sitting area and motioned her to take a seat across from him. Unlike Feliks he sat leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Your brother, he's a thief. He took that rose from me, that rose is powerful and he needed to be punished. You are here so you can help me find out a way back to my world." He glanced at the glimmering rose in the bottle and frowned up, "And that rose is really important, my friend Oliver gave it to me so you need to keep it nice because it won't last forever.

As he talked Emma listened intently with a disgusted look. She looked down at the rose and crossed her legs. He seemed to not want to talk to Emma because of his long pauses between his phrases and his nonchalant attitude.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, come on Feliks! What you are saying is completely unbelievable, Lars is sick and he said you could help. But you greet me in this crazy disguise!" Emma sounded frustrated but had a hint of sorrow in her voice.

_Hopefully this is Feliks just playing around, even though I know this is not Feliks. I wanna go home what does he want from me?! I don't have magical powers to transport him to another world._

Emma couldn't believe this and neither could the man. He growled at her and stood up looming over her casting a monstrous silhouette on the wall behind Emma. He lifted his head up and moved his eyes to look down at her then he hissed out.

"I'm not Feliks, my name is Łukasz and this isn't a joke. You both are too stubborn and inconsiderate" he paused then leaned over her to leer at her with his acute stare. "And you are really testing your luck!" He yelled back at her with a voice ten times more fierce that Emma's.

Emma slid down in the chair then looked at Łukasz with fiery eyes and stood up as well to challenge him. "I'm not doing anything but trying to help my brother." She stepped away and crossed her arms, "You're a monster Łukasz , a beast! La bête! You probably don't understand what it's like to have someone as close as a brother sick like this and then trying to help and getting this shit."

Łukasz didn't respond he wanted to express empathy for the girl, but he thought he shouldn't when she was so worked up. Emma sighed and settled down and looked over at Feliks' fancy spiral staircase and scoffed at Łukasz.

"I'll find my way to Feliks' guest room, don't bother me until morning... La Bête." She huffed then walked up the stairs trying not to shed any tears after being overwhelmed like that.

Łukasz flopped back down in the chair feeling defeated and had a long thought about Emma.

_She's a brat alright, but I feel bad. Oh well she's gonna help me, and she'll hopefully warm up to me. Having a beautiful friend from another world wouldn't be too bad. _


	4. Chapter 4 : Becoming Weak

The two didn't interact anymore that night, Emma made it clear she couldn't stand Łukasz. She couldn't get any sleep that night all she could think about was Lars. _Is he okay? I shouldn't have left him! Why is all this happening?_ She spent the whole night confused and looking at the bottled rose who could blame her for being so saddened and confused.

Łukasz on the other hand slept like a rock, not giving a care about anything but getting back to his own home. Who knows what could be going on there, Oliver was probably throwing wild tea parties or something. However Łukasz knew if he had Emma he would get home soon.

Once the sun came up Łukasz woke up bright and early, he went to the guest room to wake up an already awake Emma. Before he entered the room he tried to think of how to greet her. _I guess I will try to be nice and pleasant to her, she's going through a lot... or maybe not I don't feel like being nice... but I should be nice._ He opened the door and tried to be reasonable, "Good morning." He said with a little spring in his voice.

Emma turned to him then turned away, "Good morning." She muttered in an angry voice.

This wasn't going to work, Łukasz approached her calmly and tried not to scowl or be rude. "Listen umm, girl. I understand you are worried and upset that your brother is so sick. But the faster you help me the faster your brother will be healthy." He said trying to console her.

She turned back to face him again, "Okay then, my name is Emma and I am from Belgium, La Bête." She wanted to be civil with him as well.

Łukasz thought this attitude was going to work much better. "You're from Belgium then Emma? I was thinking about giving you a nickname, like Brat, but I think Bel suits you." He smiled slightly.

She gave him a small smile back and got up, "Alright then, I guess you aren't as bad after all if you just woke up I think I will make myself breakfast I could make you some if you want." She thought he was being much more kind today and she wanted to offer to make breakfast for the two as a kind gesture.

He rose his eyebrow and smiled a bit wider, "Thank you, I would love to try your cooking."

Emma nodded then brushed past the other on her way out, the two both couldn't believe their kind exchange. _I don't believe it, I think I might have been flirting with La Bête, I guess sometimes he could be a nice guy maybe._

Emma thought as she looked around Feliks' kitchen and gathered various ingredients. She just had to trust that Lars was being taken care of and work with Łukasz.

Łukasz didn't think much of Emma after she left, he just looked at the rose. It seemed to be withering a bit, this was unsettling for Łukasz.

He soon came down the spiral staircase to see Emma stirring the batter for what seemed to be her famous Belgian Waffles. He approached her, "Ah La Bête, just in time I'm almost finished with the breakfast." She said pouring a bit of the mix in a waffle maker that she gave to Feliks a long time ago. She closed the top and a soft light turned on.

Łukasz nodded, _Wow, beautiful and a good cook hopefully she is an experienced gardener as well._ He thought to himself.

Emma couldn't help but smiling lightly, she didn't like being rude to people so she definitely couldn't be rude to Łukasz. "So what are we gonna do to get you back to where you come from?" She said enjoying the smell of the waffles escaping in the air.

Łukasz blinked and rubbed his eyes, "We need to grow some flowers, roses at that. But they have to be special roses, like the one Lars gave you."

Emma fixed the waffles with whipped cream and fruits then nodded at the other. "Alright, well we are going to have to get started after breakfast

Łukasz agreed and they both sat down to eat, it seemed as if the two were becoming fast friends. They shared a few things about themselves as they ate then they went outside for plant cultivation.

Łukasz sure did have a green thumb he planted a few plants before Emma came, but he was adamant about having Emma there to tend to the garden whenever he was there. A few days went by and the rose bushes grew rapidly, but still no blooms.

It was beginning to get dark so Emma walked downstairs, she missed Lars dearly, maybe she would ask Łukasz if she could visit him. She stopped by the front door and saw Łukasz leaning against the wall, he was smoking. When they eyes met he stopped his smoking and buried it in an ashtray. _Hmm, he smokes? He has been smelling strongly of plants now that I think about it. _ Emma thought unfazed by the plant-like smelling smoke.

"Good evening La Bête, I wanted to ask you if I could go and visit Lars." Emma asked with a smile hoping the other would say yes.

Łukasz thought for a second then stood up straight. "I don't know Bel, if you go you won't come back." he huffed walking towards her.

Emma frowned up, so did Łukasz, she scoffed and frowned even more in his face. "Why don't you trust me, I miss my brother La Bête." She began to raise her voice.

Łukasz's steely glare softened all of a sudden and it turned into a saddened expression, he looked down and avoided her eyes. _I don't want her to leave yet, I don't want to leave yet, but I do. We don't even have a bloom yet... But I shouldn't care! I don't! _ Łukasz thought to himself before he spoke up.

"Bel, I will miss you." He said softly then lifted his head so he was looking at her.

Emma's look saddened as well, "Well I'm sure someone like **you** will get over it, plus it's only a little while La Bête. You won't care too much." Emma said putting her hand on his shoulder, "So that's a yes right?"

Emma's words cut like shivs, Łukasz wasn't the most caring person in either world but he was actually starting to like Emma, he didn't want to let her to go. She actually meant something to him, he didn't think he would get over it.

"Of course you are right ... Bel." he sighed in defeat and heartbreak in his voice, "But before you go."

He stopped her then wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her close for what seemed to be a tender hug. It happened so suddenly the Emma was of course surprised, but she didn't hate Łukasz so she hugged him back draping her arms over his shoulders. They both took a deep breath and enjoyed each other's warmth.

_He seems so cold, but so warm. Maybe he will care a lot. Oh La Bête... Łukasz._ Emma thought as she was deep in the hug.

_I will miss her, but I made the right chance saying yes. What's the worst that could happen?  
_Łukasz thought taking another deep breath.

They ended the hug and spent a few seconds holding each other before letting go. Emma packed a few things then stood in front of the door waiting for Łukasz.

When he showed up he opened the door and stood next to her. "Goodbye, Emma." He said in a more serious tone. She walked out and responded, "Goodbye, Łukasz, I will be back I promise." And she was on her way.

At that moment when Łukasz could no longer see her, the rose bush began to bloom with a rich dark purple rose. Łukasz collapsed on his way up the spiral staircase, wishing Emma hadn't left.


	5. Chapter 5 : A Princess

It took Emma a while to get back home to her brother. All she could think about on her journey was Łukasz, and how they bonded over those long days. How different it felt outside of that house, how much he meant to her all of a sudden. She thought so much that she almost couldn't bare being away from him. But as her train reached Brussels her thoughts of Łukasz here pushed to the back of her mind and she could only wonder how Lars was doing.

She bounded off the train high-tailing her way to her quaint looking house. When she reached the front yard she noticed some flowers had bloomed, but not just any flowers, mysterious purple roses. She shrugged and thought little of them. When she opened the front door she took a deep breath and saw her beloved Brother and Sister.

Emma felt so relieved that she came to the both of them and hugged them tightly.

"I'm so glad you are better Lars." She exhaled, "And I see your trip from Luxembourg was safe sister. I'm just so glad you two are well."

Once they all let go Lars spoke up. "Yes, we are very well, our sister here took great care of me and the flowers outside, I'm glad you came back in one piece, what did _he _have you do out there anyways?" Lars said with an obvious dislike for Łukasz.

Emma smiled brightly, "Oh that's great! But we just needed to grow some kind of flower, The bushes haven't bloomed yet but I'm sure I don't need to go those purple roses you grew outside are amazing sister!" Emma chimed.

Her sister and Lars however looked a bit confused. "We grew red tulips Emma. Not purple roses." Her sister said wondering why Emma said that.

The three decided to go outside and look at the flowers, and Emma's sibling's surprise the tulips they planted were indeed replaced with the purple roses from Łukasz's two were speechless and Emma giggled at them.

"Well that's that's really strange, these look like-" Emma reached out for one of the velvety petals.

Her hand seemed to pass through it and the flower burst into floral smelling smoke. _It smells like Łukasz!_ Emman thought to herself before turning to her siblings.

"I should probably go back! I need to go back!" Emma franticly panticed.

"Now wait a minute!" Lars reached out to grab her shoulder, he gave her a serious yet a concerned look.

Emma pulled away and shook her head wildly. " No Lars, I have to go back alone."

While all this was going on some of the neighborhood cats were coming over and swatting the purple flowers enjoying the smell that came from them. The overwhelming amount of smoke created a smoky wall in front of Lars and Emma.

Emma stepped back and covered up her mouth, Lars stood in front of her. There was an overall feeling of suspense in the air. Then out of the smoke a 'clip clop' noise could be heard and as the smoke faded away a brown stallion with pure glistening white wings appeared.

_Łukasz! And the pegasus! _Emma smiled widely pushing Lars out of the way.

"Just say here Lars! I swear I will come back! Łukasz needs me." Emma said not wasting any time and mounting the Pegasus. It neighed proudly and opened it's wings flapping them quickly to create a gust of wind in Emma's sibling's direction.

"Wait Emma!" Lars called out watching his sister gallop away on the magical creature.

Lars gritted his teeth and called his youngest sister to get him his sword. There was no doubt he was coming for Łukasz.

Emma and the Pegasus followed the trains all through the day until they reached that house. The rose bushes had fully bloomed and they were still a proud purple. Emma rushed into the house and gasped when she saw Łukasz laying at the base of the staircase.

"La Bête!" She called out for him and sprinted over to him kneeling down looking him in the eyes.

"Bel, you came back. Is your brother well?" Łukasz smiled weakly.

His voice was even more raspy than usual, his eyelids were half lidded. _She came back!_ He thought to himself finding the strength to roll on his back and sit himself up on the stair.

"My brother is fine, but you don't look well." She said putting a hand on his forehead.

Łukasz shook his head, "Bel, I feel like I'm dying. There's a dull pain, in my chest, in my heart." He said calmly shaking his head. "The truth is, I never wanted you to leave because I love you Emma." He panted and winced in pain.

Emma covered her mouth and teared up a little. "La Bête, Łukasz. This is all too much. I love you too Łukasz." She struggled to speak and sniffed letting a single tear roll down her rosy cheeks.

Łukasz closed his eyes, saddened by his love's crying. "You should just leave me now Bel." He turned his head away.

Emma refused and turned Łukasz's head back to face her, "I won't leave you. Not now." She said softly bending down to kiss him deeply and passionately

Even though the kiss lasted a few seconds, it felt like it lasted hours. Once Emma pulled away she reached down and hugged him. Sharing her warmth with him, short sobbs left her but Łukasz stayed silent.

"I love you Emma." He said slowly. His heartbeat slowed until it stopped and he laid there pale and lifeless.

Before Emma could bawl, she could hear something, someone outside. It was Lars, he was hacking away at the purple roses outside and watched them form into the same smoke. Emma ran outside and screamed at the top of her lungs, begging him to stop.

Lars refused and pushed her out of the doorway. "I see he has already perished." Lars grimaced and gripped his ancient looking sword tightly. "I'll just make sure he's dead." He growled raising his sword.

Emma ran behind him and pleaded helplessly, while all this was going on the fragrant smoke rushed inside the house and covered Łukasz's body. It changed him. Both Emma and Lars' eyes widened and once the smoke cleared Łukasz was no longer there. It was someone different but very much the same. A princess with flaxen hair a light blue dress and fluttering sparkling green eyes.

Lars dropped his sword and somewhere in the house, the bottled rose, completely wilted.


End file.
